


江湖往事

by zekila



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 武侠AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekila/pseuds/zekila
Summary: 目黑莲是新任魔教右护法，武功高强，深得教主器重。在一次任务中，他不小心落入正道陷阱，逃脱无望之际，却有一人突然跳了出来，保他一命。他怎么也想不到，这人居然是正道魁首门下大弟子，正道第一大宗门雪宗不世出的天才，那个本该与魔教势如水火的未来正道代表，阿部亮平。
Relationships: 目黑莲/阿部亮平
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

我叫目黑莲，今年23岁，是当今天下第一大魔教的右护法，武功高强，专职教内暗杀联络等事宜，可以说是年少有为。而且本人自认长相也算是出挑，毕竟想嫁给我的少男少女们可以从山脚下一直排到东瀛海边，每年江湖上的美男大赏我都可以排到前十。但很不幸，在这个江湖上，魔教可没有什么好名声，一旦魔教中人被所谓的正道人士发现，是要被追杀到天涯海角的。

上一次我派出去执行任务的属下不小心被正道人士发现了，他们立刻回撤，毕竟人数对比悬殊，胜算不大，但没想到那群正道人士竟早有埋伏，乌啦啦一群人就挥着武器往前扑，让我部损伤惨重。

说实在的，我咽不下这口气。教内本来就有不少人嫌弃我年纪小，做事不稳妥，经常明里暗里向目前刚刚掌权才不久的新教主，我的老板，村上真嘟，说我的坏话，企图将我拉下马。但他们不知道，我其实算是现任老板的半个哥哥。当年前教主在一片战乱中将可怜兮兮的我救出的时候，就把我分配去照顾他儿子，当时的魔教少主。这个小孩当时还很小，但是天赋异禀，武功高强。我一开始很害怕他会把不会武功的我当成沙袋打，毕竟江湖上一直传说魔教的人是会吃人的，所以就算我知道自己是被魔教的人救了，仍忍不住内心深处的惧意。

但是小朋友还挺善良的，他见到我第一句话是：“你长得真好看！”。我其实当时听了这句话特别感动，因为当时我已经做了很久难民，过的都是颠沛流离的生活，吃了上顿没下顿，骨瘦如柴，面色蜡黄，还不小心在一次逃难中把脑袋磕到了，前尘尽忘。真是难为他说这么一番违心的话来安慰我。

后来我们的关系越变越好，他很粘我，也对我很好，当上教主后第一件事就是封我做他的右护法，所以我一直都在想，我一定要好好报答魔教对我的恩情。

我承认这一次的失败刺激到我了。我知道真嘟不会听那群人的鬼话，但我觉得自己对不住魔教这十年来对我的精心栽培。于是我精心策划，认真筹谋，决定自己去天下第一大宗，雪宗，把那个对魔教而言很重要的东西偷过来，向所有人证明我的能力。

但是没有想到！！！正道那群狗崽子，居然又在藏宝阁埋伏了人，我连那个东西的汗毛都没碰到，就已经被一群正道高手团团围住。事到如今，我还有什么不明白的呢，分明是教内有人和正道勾结，一心想把我置于死地。

我虽武功高强，但正道用的是人海战术。渐渐的，我的体力也快要消耗殆尽，竟一时不察，被雪宗的一个长老一剑刺中。

我的血在往下流，滴滴答答，面上也糊满了血，睁着眼睛几乎什么也看不到。我只知道我不能倒下，倒下我就输了，倒下我就再也回不去魔教了，倒下我就再也见不到…真嘟那个臭小孩了。还有我13岁以前的回忆，我一直想着等以后有机会，要找回我的回忆，要找到我的亲生父母，问他们为什么在战乱中将我抛弃。我现在倒下，就什么都没有了。

可是我真的很累了，手中的剑已经挥舞不起来，但面前的正道人士还是乌泱泱那么一大群，杀也杀不尽。

这一次，应该不会有人像当年的魔教教主一般救我了。

“虽然很抱歉，但我真的撑不住了。” 我无意识地喃喃道。

就在我已经放弃一切，打算坦然承受面前即将刺入心脏的一刀时，突然面前一道白色的人影闪过，把那一刀挡了回去。然后这个人转过身来，看着我，认真地对我说：

“对不起，我来迟了。”

我想对他笑一笑，我想对他说谢谢，但我当时已经处在失去意识的边缘了。我只知道在我快要倒在地上晕过去之前，我看到了一枚翠绿色的玉佩挂在那个人的腰间，隐隐约约地，我闻到一股雪宗特产，雪竹的味道。

那么高洁，那么神圣，就像是雪宗那终年不化的冰雪。


	2. Chapter 2

失去意识是一件很可怕的事情。

我感觉自己好像回到了过去，回到了兵荒马乱的那个年代，回到了我还什么都不是的那个年代。那时，天下各诸侯国为争皇位，相继开战。我只是一介贫民，在一次逃难中磕到脑袋后便什么都不记得了，当时和我一起逃难的几个少年还嘲笑过我是傻子，我气得不行，但他们最后都死了。我想，我虽然失忆了，但我很幸运，在濒死之际有人愿意伸出手来救我，给了我一方容身之地。但是，我总觉得，我忘记的事情，是很重要的事情。

比如，我其实有一枚黑色的玉佩，看着相当贵重，一直挂在我的脖子上。我失忆后忘了这是什么，但我总觉得，我不能就这么卖了这枚玉佩。我有时候也想，说不定这是我们家族的凭证，有朝一日，我可以凭借这个找到我的父母兄弟。

所以即使我成了魔教右护法，这枚玉佩也一直佩戴在我的身上。

在过去的时间里，我时常会梦到我经历过的战争的场面，那般尸山血海的残忍景象，无数次让我在梦中惊醒。但这次不同，出现在我梦里的，是一个人。在这梦里，他是我隔壁府的邻居，我们从小一起长大，他比我稍长几岁。和我不同，这个人，或者说这位哥哥吧，为人温柔善良，聪明好学，好多人都和我说过，他将来是要当状元的，皇帝会给他很高的官职，他会成为整个朝廷最贤良的官员，会成为皇帝最信任的左膀右臂，为天下安忧鞠躬尽瘁。

我每次听到这些话，第一反应不是去附和，而是去问别人：”那他是不是也会娶妻生子？”

被我问到的人往往都会觉得有些好笑，回复我道：“当然，他说不定会有好多妻妾，毕竟这么优秀的少年郎，哪家闺女不喜欢呢？”

但听到这话，我就会莫名其妙变得有些生气，也不是说不高兴，就是心里堵得慌。可能是因为我认为这个世界上没有人配得上我的这位邻居哥哥吧，他那么好。每次我和他玩，他总是耐心陪着我，也不会因为我年岁稍小而面露嫌弃。他会带着我去西市逛街，会掏出自己的钱帮我买我想买的玩具和零食，当我在学堂被先生骂的时候总会温柔地安慰我，然后带着我一起学习功课。 

所以小小的我有些贪心的想，我想他一辈子只做我的哥哥，只对我好。

我想他的眼里只装得下我一人，再无其他。

然后我就醒了。

摸摸脑子好像有点疼，突然想起自己好像做了个梦，发生了什么却已经不记得了。低头一看，大大小小伤口已经被细心包扎好了，而且居然还有被系上了小小的蝴蝶结。

直男如我忍不住抽了抽嘴角。

我慢慢坐起来，面不改色地打量了一眼我目前所在的环境。这看上去是一间很素雅的厢房，没有任何多余的摆件，以白色为主色调，桌子上摆了几盘看上去很美味的糕点，窗户外的院子种着几棵雪竹。

啊，是了，雪竹。这看来还是雪宗的地盘。

呵，假惺惺的正道做派。要杀便杀，看来这是要把我以怀柔政策来策反啊。看来大家都知道我目黑莲在魔教的地位，一心想拉拢我呢。

我冷笑一声，我目黑莲生是魔教的人死是魔教的鬼，雪宗这群人也太小看我了。

突然，厢房的门被打开了，走进来了一个人。

青年身上白袍翻滚，面容秀丽，对着我笑得温柔。那仿佛能把冰雪融化的笑颜，让我不由得愣住了。

只见这位青年快步上前，轻声问道：“你还好吗，可曾感到身体不适？”

我愣愣的看着他，不知作何反应。突然，我的余光扫到了他腰间闪着金光的玉佩。我突然想起，在江湖传说里，雪宗掌门的关门弟子，那个习武天赋极高的阿部亮平，未来的正道领袖，惯于在腰间佩戴一枚翠绿色的玉佩。那个玉佩小巧玲珑，不知是什么制成的，在阳光下会隐隐泛出金光。

哦豁，居然是一直被江湖中人用来和我家小孩用来对比的那个，雪宗大弟子阿部亮平。

我挠了挠头，总觉得事情变得有些奇怪起来了。


End file.
